Miracle cure
by red157
Summary: Happening upon a news report that says the zombie virus can be cured, Shaun goes to extrordinary lengths to get zombie Ed back to normal. Finished! Could carry on if wanted... Please R
1. 1: The news report

Disclaimer – I do not own Shaun of the dead or it's characters 

"Crash Bandicoot? What am I thinking? Simple, keep it simple. Tekken! Yeah, he only used to mash the buttons anyway." Shaun threw his battered copy of Crash Bandicoot onto the pile and placed the shiny disk of Tekken into his Playstation.

"So, how's your day been?" Shaun turned to the left of him. The large zombie that was Shaun's best friend looked at him, his glazed eyes showing no expression.

"Of course, you've been stuck in the shed. You wouldn't have gone out anyway." Shaun chuckled to himself as he lifted the controller. Zombie Ed copied him, giving the black, plastic object his usual confused look.

"Okay, it's Tekken today. Y'know?" Shaun punched the air and shouted like a martial artist. Ed gave a slight nod and stared at the screen. The bout began and Shaun's fighter was immediately thrown to the ground.

_I wonder if there's an award for the most intelligent zombie?_ Shaun mused whilst tapping the button rapidly. Hearing noise from the house, Shaun paused the game and jogged out of his shed.

Liz was washing some dishes in the kitchen sink, not her usual chore but Shaun needed some quality time with his zombie.

"What is it? Actually I'm happy you called as my ass was being kicked out there." He flashed his girlfriend a smile to which she pointed to the newly purchased kitchen television. An old professor of some sort was deep in a speech to some journalist. Shaun was about to ask but Liz hushed him.

"_Yes, I am saying that the attacks of Z-day were not performed by 'zombies' but of humans in a deep catatonic state. It's a type of virus that slows the mind, so all it can focus on is a primal instinct. Food. I'm not saying it makes it any better, it just means we can cure them. We have produced a vaccine that we are currently testing on the tagged contaminated, those in jobs. If another epidemic was ever to happen, it can be quickly targeted and eliminated._"

Shaun leaned on the back of a chair for support. Could this mean that Ed, his best friend, could possibly be cured?

"You okay Shaun?" Liz asked, wiping up his Z-day beer mug.

"We can cure him, can't we?" Shaun asked, needing reassurance.

"You aren't meant to have him, Shaun. Only tagged zombies are being vaccinated." Liz gave a sympathetic smile.

"What do you mean?" Shaun looked at of the window and into the garden. He could just see Ed moving inside.

"I mean, LEGALLY. It's impossible. But I'm sure you can think of some way around it. He's your best friend and he nearly died for us, well that is if you can bring him back."

_How can she do it?_ Shaun thought. _How can she always have the right words to cheer me up?_

"I'll go tonight, isn't the government laboratory thing in Chelsea?"

"It's down the road Shaun."

"What don't we live in Chelsea?"

"If we did, do you still think I'd work at that IT company?" Liz joked.

"Well I better finish of that game with Ed. I think he's tried eating the people in the TV again."


	2. 2: The facility

Disclaimer – I do not own Shaun of the dead or any of its characters.

I wonder in the all time list of crazy things people have done, where would this rank… 

Shaun mused to himself as he approached a wall in the cover of darkness. Breaking into government facilities wasn't Shaun's favourite past time but a buddies gotta do what a buddies gotta do. With his only known weapon in hand (a cricket bat), Shaun took a running leap at the wall.

After his third time of trying, Shaun realised this wasn't the best way in. Going round the buildings perimeter for another entrance, Shaun gave a sly smile to a ZRN poster (Zombie rights now). Cowering between the brick wall was a tiny door locked with a minute padlock.

"Wooden bat versus metal padlock. Well it works in films-"

Before he managed to say 'this isn't a film though' a black clad figure pushed from behind and snapped it open with some large pliers.

"You shouldn't talk to yourself, it's a sign of madness." The black clad figure whispered to Shaun before knocking the door open.

"Well who the hell are you?" Shaun asked following the person into the building.

"My names Kevin, I work for the ZRN, we're trying to free the drummer from Coldplay." Stunned, Shaun paused before inquiring further.

"But he's like, a zombie." Kevin gave what sounded like an impatient snort before proceeding through the darkness that is the building.

"Where's all the cameras, can't the night vision ones be able to see us?" Shaun asked as Kevin expertly moved through the darkness, making no noise at all.

"Not if they don't have any power." Shaun heard the sound of Kevin's pliers snapping together indicating he must have cut any required wires.

"But can't they call for help or anything? Oh, my names Shaun by the way."

"Whatever and no they can't as there's only one guy still here. The guard and he's one of ours. My names Kevin, Steve."

"Yeah, you've said and it's Shaun." About to compliment Kevin on his planning, Shaun felt a cold touch on his shoulder. Recoiling immediately, Shaun pulled out his torch and shone it behind him.

"Holy fck!" Shaun screamed, his torch resting on a drooling zombie only inches away. Shining it around, it seemed the two were in a corridor of zombies, with rows either side. Shaun thanked god for the tight restraints.

"It's terrible isn't it?" Kevin called back solemnly.

"That isn't the word I use." Shaun chuckled as he began to follow Kevin again.

Kevin whispered some inaudible into a walkie-talkie and within seconds the lights sprung on. Kevin suddenly began to march up and down the rows of zombies in search of his friend. Shaun looked for some directions to the laboratories but spotted a little black figure at the end of the corridor.

"Um, Kev, what's that?" Kevin stopped his searching and looked at the dark figure. Before he could answer, the figure started moving and was visible within seconds.

"It's a guard dog!" Kevin ran towards Shaun and away from the dog as it barked loudly starting all the zombies moaning.

"I'll deal with this." Shaun stood in front of Kevin, bat in hand, the zombies giving the moment an eerie tension. The dog pounced as Shaun swung the bat with his right hand. It connected sending the dog reeling across the floor.

"KO, one nil to the Shaun." Shaun swung the bat around his arm confidently. Shaken the dog rose growling.

"I think you just made it angry." Kevin squeaked nervously.

"Ok, crap it. Run." The two ran down the corridor as the dog gaze chase.

* * *

"How come you didn't know there was a fricking dog then?" Shaun shouted as the dog nipped at his heels, still shaken. He glanced up at a sign pointing to the research section.

"Let's go this way-" Shaun grabbed Kevin and pulled him into another corridor. The dog slid passed the corridor, confused by the sudden change in pace. Shaun laughed at the dogs yelp as it slid along the polished white floors.

"Um, Steve the doors locked." Kevin kicked two large double doors blocking their way.

"It's Steve, I mean Shaun." Confusing himself, Shaun took out his frustration on a important looking black box next to the doors.

"Open, stupid, doors, this, should, work!" He screamed, each word matching his next swing. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Shaun stopped.

"Where did the dog go?" As if hearing Kevin's words, the guard dog sprinted past the corridor yelping as he went.

"I wonder what spooked him?" Shaun resumed his onslaught leaving Kevin to stare at the empty corridor. The white at the end of the corridor began to flicker as slow shadows started to creep along the floor.

"Hurrah, I think we have progress." The door bent inwards as Shaun kicked it as hard as he could. Kevin slowly tapped Shaun on his shoulder again causing him to stop and turn around impatiently. "Okay, what now."

Kevin pointed to the end of the corridor where a human figure stumbled into view.

"I think that box was pretty important, don't you Steve." Kevin looked at Shaun who had a frozen look of terror on his face. "Steve? Shaun?"

At least six others had entered the corridor and were stumbling towards them. Kevin charged into the doors, which creaked inwards even more.

"C'mon Shaun!" Kevin charged again, the doors locks bending and snapping. Shaun snapped out of his trance as the nearest zombies' shadow crept over his face. The two charged into the door, slamming it open as the zombie horde came closer.

"Quickly, barricade the doors." Shaun ordered as he reached for the nearest heavy object to block the door. Kevin followed as he pushed a metal cabinet in front of the door; the zombies still a surprisingly long way away. The two shoved nearly the whole rooms contents into the entrance, only stopping to sit against one of the cabinets.

"I'm am a stupid, stupid man." Shaun whispered to himself as he wiped sweat from his brow. Kevin smiled feeling the slight bash as the zombies reached the barricade.

"How will we get out?" Kevin asked. They both looked up, two open double doors opposite them. Shaun gave a chuckle and rose so he could look for the way out. Metres from the door, the familiar moan echoed towards him.

"You have got to be joking."


	3. 3: Weapon of choice?

Kevin tried to assess the situation as Shaun frantically tried to barricade the open doors with wheeled office chairs.

"Shaun, it's simple. We need to balance out the available resources so we have two barricades." Kevin pushed the nearest metal block from the first barricade and began building a second one at the other doors. Shaun cussed frantically, the word 'barricade' blocking his previous thoughts.

"No Kevin. I've been in this situation before, we stood, and we blockaded…"

"Barricaded."

"Whatever. I mean, we all died. Well obviously not all of us, I survived and so did my girlfriend Liz, have I told you about Liz?" Kevin shook his head at Shaun's question. "Well that's not important, what is important is we found a way out and survived and those who didn't, didn't survive."

Kevin stared at Shaun in confusion and slowly began to nod.

"I think I know what you mean, you want to make a stand."

* * *

"Yes!" As the first zombie stumbled through the double doors, knocking the chairs across the gleaming floor, Shaun lifted his weapon.

"You're weapon of choice?" Shaun asked Kevin as the zombie surveyed the room. Kevin lifted a crow bar from his trouser leg and swung it around menacingly.

"Wow, for emergencies?" Shaun chuckled as the zombie started to plod towards him, the space behind him revealing many more in the distance. "It's clobberin' time!"

Shaun charged but stopped when he noticed Kevin standing still with a bemused look on his face.

"It's cobbering time?"

"It's pronounced clobberin' time actually." Kevin shook his head at Shaun's geekiness and charged into battle.

Shaun lifted his bat into the zombies chin, sending him spinning into the barricade and collapsing onto and operating table. Kevin marched over to him and finished him off with two precise strikes to the head, covering him with stale blood. Shaun jabbed a female zombie in the stomach and into the incoming zombie hordes then span around to see a familiar face.

"Sir?" Shaun looked at a wrinkled zombie clawing at him. "Mr Perkins! Still teach PE?" Shaun laughed; realising Kevin was a bit busy to appreciate his joke. "This is for failing me!" The bat smashed into his head, merely forcing him to stumble.

"Bloody hell! This is for failing Ed!" Shaun swung again, this time unbalancing the zombie, knocking him into a cabinet fixed to the wall.

"Six points for the batsmen!" Shaun called as the zombie rolled over various pieces of equipment, hitting a purple vial onto the floor and across the room. Thumping another zombie back, Shaun spotted it out of the corner of his eye. Jumping out of the action, he picked it up and read the label.

Vaccine – Type D, successful 

"That's the stuff!" Shaun pocketed it and turned to see how Kevin was doing.

With a powerful swing, Kevin ripped of the nose of an incoming zombie and swung again, this time caving in his head. Hearing Shaun's seemingly euphoric shouts, Kevin turned to him.

"What happened?" Kevin asked jabbing another zombie at arms reach.

"Nothing, I found something I was looking for. Behind you!" Before Kevin could turn, the barricade clattered onto him and another wave of zombies stormed through.

"Shit!" Shaun charged at them, Kevin disappearing from view. Realising if he didn't leave now it would be too late, Shaun ran out of the room and along the un-barricaded corridor. Zombies continued to enter but were too slow to grab him.

"Where did I come from, where did I come from?" Shaun charged down identical corridors, not really having any direction. "Christ!"

Having turned from one corridor and not looking at the one he was entering, Shaun tripped over something on the floor. Looking up, he noticed the guard dog, slowly getting up.

"Nice doggy, you're scared of zombies, I'm a zombie! Wait so are you…" The guard dog turned round to reveal a large bite mark across its head and then began to plod towards Shaun. Twirling around so he can stand, Shaun kicked the zombie dog in the face and carried on running.

Emerging into the memorable (but now empty) captive zombie area, Shaun regained his memory of the surroundings.

Within a minute he had made out into the morning light.

"Holy… Thank God." Out of breathe and tired, Shaun still decided to run the whole way home. The door he had emerged from swayed in the wind.


	4. 4: You've got red on you

"Liz! Liz!" Shaun burst through the front door, waking Liz up with the slam of the front door that followed. Her head pounded with each step he took up the stairs.

"Shaun? I was so worried." Liz asked groggily as he entered the bedroom.

"Obviously." Shaun let his sarcasm show through, slightly upset that Liz fell asleep as he risked his life. Still high on adrenaline, he calmed himself by hugging her.

"Shaun, you're shaking." Liz looked at Shaun directly as he sat on her bed.

"There were loads of them and another guy helped me break in and, and…" Shaun hugged Liz again, trying to regain his composure.

"It's great you're back, Ed's been moaning again, I think he can sense when you're not here." Liz chuckled, making Shaun remember the point of his journey.

"Ed!" Shaun pulled the purple vial from out of his pocket. Liz gazed in shock.

"You actually got it?" Shaun laughed at her words.

"I sure did, now if you don't mind, I'm going to rescue a friend." Shaun jumped off the bed and did a couple of body builder poses to make Liz laugh.

* * *

Shaun opened the shed door, Ed immediately moaning at his presence.

"Hey Ed, I've got something for you which I presume you drink. They don't put instructions on stuff at this point. I just need you to open wide." Shaun undid the vial and moved it towards Ed. With speed you wouldn't expect from a zombie, Ed knocked it from Shaun's hand, sending it smashing into the shed door.

"I expected this, that's why I filled that one with water as a test tube, get it. I'm gonna' have to inject you. You know? Remember, like we did with the sedatives? I just need to find a needle and I'll be right back." Shaun nodded slowly which Ed copied; he continued this even after Shaun had returned from searching the house for needles.

"Ed, I am going out now." Shaun gestured to outside the shed. "Be back later."

The sun had gone down when Shaun returned, needle full of vaccine in tow.

"Ed, I'm going to inject you now, so hold still." Grabbing his arm quickly, Shaun hit him around the face, Ed's mouth dangerously close to Shaun.

"Disgusting purple Vein!" Shaun jabbed the needle into his arm, Ed unleashing a long, painful groan. Remembering the rest of the news report, Shaun checked his watch, as it should take twelve hours to travel the whole body. He then pulled out the needle and waved goodbye.

"I hope I'll see you tomorrow… Ed." Shaun shut the shed door behind him, leaving Ed in darkness.

* * *

Light shining through the window forced Shaun's eyes open. The dim sound of television from downstairs woke him up from open-eyed slumber, but Liz still lay next to him. The past couple of day's events re entered his mind with sharp focus. Has Ed recovered?

Shaun dressed himself as quick as he could, putting on the same clothes from the night before. Tiptoeing down the stairs; Shaun spotted his trusty cricket bat resting against a radiator. Bat in hand; Shaun noticed the living room door wide open, allowing him to sneak quietly inside. Upon entering the living room, Shaun noticed the distinct figure of Ed sat watching the TV.

Taking a deep breath, Sean called to him.

"Ed?" Shaun waited, Ed not making a sound or moving. Shaun took a long deep breath and tightened his grip on the cricket bat. Ed groaned. Shaun breathed out in disappointment, he never had high hopes, he just had a feeling.

"Those shackles weren't very tight. Did you get them from that old magic set I got you for your 8th birthday?" Shaun wasn't sure he was hearing right. Ed turned around to face him, the same Ed before all of the terrible things had happened.

"You ass, it was my 9th birthday and I gave you the money!" Shaun ran over to him but Ed pushed him back.

"I've been having some strange urges recently, and not the ones I used to get if you know what I mean." Ed made a rude action and stood up. "I guess I just need a little time to cool down. Hey, you've got red on you."

Shaun looked down at his bloody shirt from the night before last. He must have forgot to give it to Liz.

"I just had a little trouble curing you." Shaun giggled nervously in reminiscence.

"You're telling me, you nearly caused a second epidemic. There's trucks' going about now looking for escaped ones. Apparently they broke out of some hospital place, sadly all cameras were shut down at the time." Ed switched off the TV and walked past Shaun.

"Where are you going?" Shaun asked as Ed put on the first coat he could see.

"I fancied a Cornetto." Ed smirked realizing he'd put on a coat of Liz's.

"I ain't letting you go out alone with this epidemic that accidentally occurred." Shaun lifted up his cricket bat.

"Way ahead of you." Ed grabbed a golf club from the side of the stairs. Shaun opened the front door and stepped out into drowsy morning light.

"You're paying." Ed told Shaun as he joined him outside.

"Why me?" Shaun moaned, glancing around for any plodding undead.

"I've been a zombie for the past couple of months, I haven't had the chance to empty you're wallet yet." Ed joked.

"I doubt they'll be open anyway." Shaun smiled at Ed. "It's great to have you back, it's not great I'll have to endure all you're fart jokes, but it is great you're back."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't start. We're outside anyway, it doesn't work. Let's go already, they'll all be dead by the time we arrive. " Shaun and Ed clashed arms together and marched onto the street.

The End


End file.
